


Christmas Tree

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: Christmas Smut, F/F, F/M, Holidays, Smut, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: Light me up put me on top, let's falalalalalalala...





	Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yes... I went there...

He was backed against the wall of his own bedroom, his eyes wide and his breathing labored. He didn't know how he got here and he wasn't sure he wanted to really think it through right now. A gasp escaped him followed by a moan and he thrust his hips. No, Will definitely did not want to think about how he ended up with his cock in Karen's mouth during his holiday party. He looked to see her eager tongue stroking the underside of his dick, shivers passing down his spine. He moved his hands to tangle his fingers in her hair, but she abruptly stopped the second he touched her dark tresses. She stood up with a glare, her dark red lipstick smeared along her lips and she grabbed the hem of her dress, raising it up to her waist. He was about to open his mouth, his hand held out in a stop motion and she just smirked as she lifted her leg to hook around his hip.

"You know you can't resist me, Wilma," she whispered seductively into his ear. "Now relax and enjoy your holiday treat..." She sunk down onto him, taking him inside of her slick warmth and Will hit his head on the wall behind him with a moan. 

_The only place you wanna be_

  _Is underneath my Christmas tree_

_The only place you wanna be_  
_Is underneath my Christmas tree_

She bucked against him, holding on to his shoulders with her head tossed back and her mouth open. She felt Will begin to thrust with her and she grinned, her eyes closing as her pleasure increased. The force of his thrusts was making her lose balance so she pulled away, hating how cold she felt when he was no longer inside of her. She grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to the floor. She sat astride his hips, facing away from him as she grabbed his cock in her hand and guided him into her again. A drawn out moan sounded from her, drowning out the gasp he made as she began riding him roughly. 

_Light me up put me on top, let's falalalalalalala_

_Light me up put me on top, let's falalalalalalala_

It didn't take long for Karen to come, her hand covering her mouth as she cried out so the party that was still taking place in the next room wasn't wise to their activities. She rode out her orgasm until it was completely subsided and then lifted herself off of Will. He grunted in frustration and she only smirked as she turned around, her fingers grasping his dick tightly as she began to jerk him off. She leaned down when she knew he was about to come and wrapped her lips around the head, her tongue flicking over the slit. Will's entire body tensed up as he came, his eyes never leaving Karen's as he shot his release into her greedy mouth. 

_Ho ho ho, under the mistletoe_

_Yes, everybody knows_  
_We will take off our clothes_  
_Yes, if you want us to we will_

He lay there for minutes after, his breathing still coming out in rasps and his eyes fixated on the ceiling. When Karen came back into his view, her lipstick was fixed and her dress back in place. She leaned over him, a mistletoe held limply between her fingers as she captured his lips in a sweet kiss. Will moaned at the taste of himself on her tongue, but just as he began to respond, Karen pulled away.

"Merry Christmas, Will," she whispered. 

* * *

 "Please, Karen. I want it."

"I don't know, honey," she sighed, barely looking up from her magazine. "Have you been a good girl this year?"

The redhead nodded her head vigorously, her eyes pleading. "Yes, ma'am."

Karen smirked and slowly closed the magazine on top of the tall desk, turning to the woman with a devious look in her eye. "Then on your knees, little girl."

 _You, oh ,oh, a Christmas_  
_My Christmas tree is delicious_  
_Oh, oh, a Christmas_  
_My Christmas tree is delicious_

Her knees buckled as her fingers tangled in the mass of red curls. She looked down to watch the designer eat her out in the middle of the office. Her other hand gripped the desk filled with sketches, one leg planted to the ground while the other was draped over Grace's shoulder. She sighed, biting her lip and shuddering when she felt Grace moan against her clit. "Mmm, honey," she gasped. "Yes, just like that..."

Grace pumped two fingers into her assistant, her tongue flicking against her stiff clit. Just as she knew Karen was reaching the edge, the brunette pushed her away, stumbling back on shaky legs. She sat back on her heels, confused. Karen smiled down at her as she slid to the floor as well, her hands grasping the thin material of her sweater and pulling over her shoulders. Once they were both completely naked, Karen grabbed Grace's arms and tugged her until she was hovering over Karen on the carpeted floor, their warm flesh melting together as their tongues tangled. 

 _Light you up, put you on top, let's falalalala (let's go)_  
_Light you up, put you on top, let's falalalala (let's go)_

She cried out as Grace bit down on her erect nipple, Karen's hand moving faster between the woman's legs. The redhead moaned and sped up her own pace as she curled her fingers inside of Karen, feeling her begin to tighten around her digits. She let go of her nipple and gazed down at her with a lustful stare, loving the way Karen was looking back up at her with adoration. The brunette's mouth fell open and tears formed at the corner of her eyes as she crashed over the edge. Grace took her fingers out and rubbed her clit back and forth quickly to draw out the orgasm, feeling her own creep up on her. 

Karen pushed her hand away when she finished and flipped Grace on to her back quickly. She pushed her knees apart inserted her fingers back in, her lips latching on to her clit as she worked on making the woman come. Soon enough she heard Grace's moans turn into loud shrieks and she pulled her fingers out to catch her release on her tongue. 

 _Ho ho ho, under the mistletoe_  
_Yes everybody knows_  
_We will take off our clothes_  
_Yes, if you want us to we will_

Grace sighed and opened her eyes as she came down from her high. She let out a soft laugh as she caught sight of Karen still between her legs, her tongue slowly lapping at her as she held a mistletoe above her own head. She reached down and tugged at Karen's hair, guiding her up her body so she could kiss her. Their mouths connected as their chests brushed and Grace could feel Karen's grin against her lips. They reveled in the aftermath of their coupling for a few moments, sharing kisses and tender touches until Karen finally pulled away.

"Merry Christmas, Gracie."

 _You, oh ,oh, a Christmas_  
_My Christmas tree is delicious_  
_Oh, oh, a Christmas_  
_My Christmas tree is delicious_

* * *

 Their eyes were locked the second she walked through the door. He sat at the end of the bed, his palms on his knees and his heart already racing. She sauntered over to him with a devious grin on her red painted lips. She stood between his legs, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders and she leaned down slowly to place a delicate kiss upon his lips. He kissed her back eagerly, his hands sliding up her stocking covered legs to her bare thighs, moaning as he felt the clasps of the garter belt. Karen parted their lips and slid her hands down his arms to his hands, grabbing them with her own and bringing them to her chest. Jack felt the silky material of her low-cut red dress, the white trim and the Santa hat on her head completing her festive look. He massaged her full breasts in his hands, feeling her nipples hardening underneath his palms through the thin material. Karen bit her lip and forced herself to step away from him for a moment. At his questioning look, she instructed him to take off all his clothes, a mad grin covering her lips when he immediately did as she asked. He sat before her, his cock standing at attention and ready, a sight that made her shiver in anticipation. 

"Now me," she whispered. 

Jack hooked his fingers beneath the straps of the red outfit and pushed it down her arms, the material falling to the floor at their feet. She stood before him in nothing but her garter belt and stockings, goosebumps rising on her skin from the suddenly chilly air. He pinched the hooks of her garter belt and slid her stockings down her creamy legs. The belt and her red thong followed suite so she now was just as nude as he. 

_Here, here, here_  
_The best time of the year_  
_Take off my stocking's we're_  
_I'm spreading Christmas cheer_  
_Yes, if you want us to we will_

Karen pushed Jack back onto the bed and straddled his thighs, her hands on his chest as she smiled warmly down at him. Jack slid his hands up her thighs and to her waist, his thumbs brushing the undersides of her breasts as he lowered her down to him. They gasped simultaneously as she enveloped him, her nails digging in to his chest slightly. She slowly rocked her hips and he groaned, the sensation of her moving on top of him hitting all at once. She alternated between sliding up and down and just grinding herself on him, seeking their releases, but also trying to make this last as long as she could.

Jack pulled himself up, his feet planted on the floor as he sat at the edge of the bed, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, his teeth latching on to her shoulder. Karen cried out, her fingers pulling at the hair on the back of his head, her hips bucking even harder on his lap. She felt herself beginning to fly and she quickly brought her lips to his, her tongue pushing into his mouth as she let out a sob, her first wave of orgasm passing through her. Jack moaned as she pulsated around him allowed himself to follow her into bliss, coming hard inside of her. 

_You, oh, oh, a Christmas_  
_My Christmas tree is delicious_  
_Oh, oh, a Christmas_  
_My Christmas tree is delicious_

He held her to him as they caught their breaths, their mouths sharing lazy kisses and their bodies still occasionally shuddering in pleasure. She slowly slid her hands from around his neck and tugged the Santa hat off her head, a sprig of mistletoe that was tucked beneath the flap falling to the mattress beside them. They fell back on to the bed, their bodies still connected and her breasts pressed to his chest. When they parted for air, Karen grinned and swiped smeared lipstick off of Jack's bottom lip.

"Merry Christmas, Poodle."

 


End file.
